The present invention relates to methods and system performing interactive social activities using an intelligent beverage container.
Beverage containers are ubiquitous. While some beverage containers (e.g., aluminum cans) are designed to be used once and then recycled, other types of beverage containers (e.g., glasses, chalices, bottles, etc.) may be refilled and reused many times. Nevertheless, the labels on most refillable beverage containers contain images or text permanently printed on a paper or plastic medium or permanent markings on the material of the beverage container itself. Thus, even though a beverage container may be refilled with multiple different beverages, no solution exists for dynamically updating the label of the beverage container.
Additionally, beverages are often consumed during social gatherings. In such social gatherings, people may use their beverage containers to enhance social interactions or to express emotion. For example, two people may tap beer bottles together as an expression of goodwill or friendship. In another example, a spectator of a sporting event may raise a bottle to express solidarity with a team. Currently, there is no way for the beverage containers to enhance social interactions to help strangers or new acquaintances at the event to get to know each other. For example, there is no known method for the beverage container to provide an incentive or basis for strangers to break the ice. What is needed, then, is a beverage container that can enhance social interactions and the overall experience of consuming a drink and allow strangers or new acquaintances find common ground for discussion.